


Schleckerei

by Jeiidaan, rynoa29



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bloodplay, Debauchery, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Mephisto is an asshole who takes advantage of Shiro, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mephisto offers a delicacy to his long time friend, Shiro becomes a puppet to the demon's whims and a slave to his own body's pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schleckerei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vine/gifts).



“So you’re sure this doesn’t have any side effects?”

Mephisto shook his head without taking his eyes off Shiro. The demon’s gaze gleamed with anticipation and amusement.

"Nothing that you're not already aware of," he confirmed with a grin. "Really, I'm surprised it's taken you this long to ask for it."

“Really?” Shiro frowned a bit, the hesitation clear on his face. “Just because I smoke doesn’t mean I’m willing to dive into whatever substance will give me a high. I’ve got some self-preservation left in me.”

Mephisto pulled an aggrieved face. "Oh, please. Spare me from the gross comparison, you philistine. Demon blood is a delicacy of the highest standards! That you would compare it to a habit as filthy as smoking..." From his lips, the word sounded like the worst kind of profanity. Mephisto shook his head again, this time in pity.

"Alright, it's decided then. Come now, join me."

The Demon King rose from the ground, leaving behind the pack of trading cards he’d been perusing, and ushered Shiro to sit down on his bed.

“Wait, seriously? Now?” Shiro propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Mephisto leave the pile of cushions they were sharing. “I don’t know about demons but humans aren’t really well versed in blood consumption, okay? It’s kind of weird to us.” The exorcist pushed himself up to his feet.

Mephisto let out an amused sound. "You ought to try the _cabidela_ next time we go to Brazil. The taste of blood is far more popular among you humans than you realize," he said as he delicately folded back the sleeve of his pink yukata.

Shiro curled his lip in disgust. “It doesn’t sound appetizing.” He edged closer, eyeing Mephisto’s bare arm. He grimaced further. “I might regret this. So we don’t need to do like any… ritual or… foreplay? What the hell do you demons do?”

Mephisto raised a thin eyebrow and once again patiently gestured Shiro towards his bed. Once he was towering over the gray-haired man, the demon pressed a long, sharp nail against the human skin he wore.

"We drink," Mephisto replied simply, his voice taking a tone akin to a low purr.

“... That’s it?” Shiro stared at the nail pressed against Mephisto’s pale wrist. He swallowed. To back out now was just impossible. He’d have to go through with it. “Okay, okay, fuck.” He sat down on the edge of the bed where Mephisto had previously gestured before promptly standing back up again.

“Wait, is this gonna be messy? I’m gonna take off my shirt.” Shiro side stepped Mephisto and hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head, not bothering to unbutton it. Mephisto tapped his nail against his skin and waited with an angelic patience.

"You're stalling," he pointed out in a long, condescending drawl. He eyed Shiro's bare skin with the same care he would offer a fine meal.

“Hey!” Shiro’s head came out of his shirt with his glasses slightly askew and his short hair messed up. “Blood stains are really hard to take out. We’re not all magic, you know.” He huffed and dropped his shirt on the floor before sitting back down and fixing his glasses, thinking for a moment, and then taking them off entirely. “Put ‘em somewhere and let’s get this over with,” Shiro muttered as he held his glasses out towards Mephisto.

“There’s no need to sound so put out.” Mephisto took the offered glasses, and for a second, he considered donning them, but then he was snapping his fingers and both Shiro’s spectacles and his now neatly folded shirt were relocated to the nightstand next to the bed.

“Well, then…”

At once, Mephisto moved with purpose, taking a step closer until he was standing between Shiro’s legs. The light mood shifted immediately as Mephisto’s bony fingers lifted Shiro’s chin until his neck was stretched out vulnerably. Emerald green eyes stared into the dark depths of Shiro’s own. The sharp tip of the demon’s thumbnail traced the man’s bottom lip until his mouth was parted open.

Mephisto smiled.

_“Bon appetite~ ♥”_

The demon’s wrist hovered over Shiro’s mouth. He gave no further warning and let go of Shiro’s lip to press his nail into his own skin. A couple droplets of blood escaped from the wound, and more followed as Mephisto dug his nails in further, two now. He worked to split the wound with the same ease he’d parted Shiro’s mouth and he was rewarded by the pleasing sight of Shiro’s curious tongue and red-stained lips.

The blood dripped from the wound, splattering over Shiro's tongue and lips. The first contact made his brow and lip curl with a visible disgust. He closed his lips for a moment to swallow, but the moment he did, his expression began to slacken. Shiro opened his mouth and licked the blood off his lips between drops.

His eyes fluttered open and it was apparent the blood was taking effect. Shiro's gaze was unfocused. His jaw was slack and open, letting the blood drop into his mouth. His breath came out in short bursts, as if he didn't want to interrupt the process of the blood sliding towards his throat. But it was when he closed his mouth and swallowed again that another change occurred. Shiro's eyes focused on the source, the wound on Mephisto's wrist. He reached up and pulled the demon's hand out of the way and tugged the wound towards him, closing his lips around it immediately. Mephisto could feel Shiro's teeth digging into the gash, keeping it open as he sucked and swallowed. He gripped Mephisto's arm in his hand, pressing at the skin nearby and encouraging quicker blood flow.

“Mmm…” Mephisto let out a low hum. He watched Shiro drink with half-lidded eyes, smiling at the transformation taking place before him. The other’s wariness was truly gone now, replaced by an eagerness and a desire for more. Shiro’s tongue lapped hungrily at his wound now. His mouth insistently pressed forward, tight against his skin as he drank from him.

_Such a pretty sight._

“If only you could see yourself now…” he told him in a low murmur. Mephisto’s unattended hand rose then. He cupped Shiro’s cheek, smiling indulgently as he looked down at him. His thumb slowly traced the other’s warm cheek. The smooth skin was unblemished save for the thin paths of blood dripping from his lips, staining his chin. Mephisto licked his lips and let his thumb slide down to scoop up the sticky, crimson liquid. He pulled his arm back slightly and in its absence, he tapped the priest’s mouth with his bloodied finger. Shiro, who’d shown no reaction to Mephisto's words just seconds ago, didn’t hesitate to react this time. His lips parted open to accept the digit into his mouth. He sucked the coveted liquid off his finger, giving it a couple licks before his glazed eyes caught sight of the trail of blood dripping down Mephisto's arm. Shiro immediately sought after it, leaning forward to run his tongue up the red trail. He greedily swallowed every drop he could before moaning around the wound again and gripping tightly to Mephisto’s wrist.

"Stubborn." Mephisto chuckled, the throaty sound colored with amusement. "As usual, of course." His words went ignored again, as Mephisto had expected. A small grin spread across his lips and he pulled his arm away again, watching Shiro's mouth attempt to follow.

"Ah, ah, ah~" he tutted. His fingers threaded through the strands of Shiro's hair and he kept him still, gripping the short locks. The dazed man let out a keening whine which died in his throat as Mephisto leaned down and let his mouth devour Shiro’s own.

Ah. There was nothing quite like the taste of his own blood mixed with Shiro's saliva. A low heat seeped through Mephisto's veins, coiling in his belly as his tongue chased after the taste. He invaded Shiro's mouth slowly, thoroughly, focusing on nothing else as the wound on his arm slowly knitted together.

"Mmm," he said again, licking the crimson off his lips once he finally pulled away. His eyes glanced down and focused on Shiro, on the thin layer of sweat that clung to his bare skin. Desire lurked behind those unfocused eyes, and Mephisto wanted nothing more than to indulge him. He didn’t though. He took a step back instead and loosened the obi of his yukata, letting the robe spread open and reveal the thin frame hiding beneath it. A long, thin purple tail was wrapped snugly around Mephisto’s thigh, and his cock, flushed pink and hard already, hung in a loose arc between them.

He drew Shiro's attention to it.

"Hungry?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head and promising smile. The wound on his arm had closed, and there were only a few faint trails of blood drying beneath his sleeve, but Mephisto's nails were long again, and they were dancing across the surface of his erection, edging close to the thin veins that curled around it.

"... Hungry..." Shiro murmured in agreement. It was barely a slur of a word. The blood of a demon king was powerful enough but on a man who had never attempted it, needless to say, Shiro never stood a chance. His eyes focused as best as they could, following the path of the nails over the veins of his cock. He slid off the bed, dazed and baited, as he moved forward on his knees. He grabbed the yukata tightly and leaned forward, sliding his tongue over the erection and Mephisto's fingers.

"Yes, that's it..." the demon encouraged, keeping still as the warmth of Shiro's slick tongue lapped at the length of his member, the gaps between his fingers. "That's it..."

He gently guided the tip of his cock into Shiro's mouth. It lay there, between his lips, for a brief moment. Then, Mephisto tapped the base of his erection with a sharp nail twice, and when Shiro's eyes were drawn there to that movement, he nicked the thin layer of flesh there and drew blood.

The blood welled up and the scent hit his nose. It was like the pull of a trigger and suddenly Shiro had something to focus on. He leaned forward, barely noticing the cock in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Though Shiro gagged, he was still driven forward, towards the liquid dripping down towards his lips. Mephisto's lips parted, his eyes dilated, and a breathy, giddy laugh escaped him as pleasure ran up his spine and filled his senses. He reached down to cradle Shiro's head and guide him. Shiro kept pressing forward in small but insistent short bursts, needing to get closer to the source of that addicting taste, and it felt good seeing him that way, feeling him like that.

His hips moved and he slid out almost all the way, only to see Shiro take him back in as eagerly as the first time. This was so easy. Shiro was practically begging for it. Mephisto's fingers threaded through his hair again and held him in place, breathing softly as he pulsed inside that warmth. He kept Shiro still and began thrusting into his mouth in slow, purposeful movements. Blood continued to trickle down the wound he’d made. It was closing up now but Shiro’s teeth kept nicking the sensitive flesh in his mouth and Mephisto groaned encouragingly.

“I could feed you all day like this, Shiro. Would you like that?” he murmured. “You would, wouldn’t you? I could keep you like this forever, feed you until you're sated and then feed you again.” Another groan escaped him as he thrust deeply into Shiro’s throat, the tip of his erection sliding down that tight cavern. He pulled him closer there, nails digging into Shiro’s scalp, green eyes shiny with lust and desire as he looked at him. “You’d forget everything but this taste and you’d like it. You already do,” he told him, laughing again, quiet and breathless and full of delight.

Shiro was choking. He couldn’t breathe, but he still tried to swallow. He tugged on the yukata, his body tensing as he fought between wanting to breathe and wanting _more._ The nails in his scalp and the words coming from Mephisto’s lips hardly existed to the man on his knees. Instead he sucked, shivered, and swallowed, continuing to consume and fighting against his body’s natural reaction to pull back. His throat contracted as noises attempted to form but he was unable to muster anything besides a strangled whimper.

"There, there," Mephisto soothed him, voice hushed and pleased. "You're doing so well. Just open up and drink up, Shiro. Mhmm, yes, just like that. Breathe through your nose now," he instructed.

Shiro didn't listen, so he pulled back slightly and nearly laughed again at the way Shiro's mouth insistently followed him without pausing for breath.

"None of that now," Mephisto told him, tugging on Shiro's hair until the other was meeting his eyes. He slowly withdrew his cock from the other’s mouth. The priest panted raggedly. Saliva dripped from the corners of his lips. "You want more, don't you? That means you have to listen. Are you listening, Shiro?"

Shiro closed his mouth briefly to swallow but his jaw soon hung open again. “L...Listening…” he croaked dazedly, his fingers loosening slightly on Mephisto’s yukata.

"Good, that's good, Shiro." Mephisto smiled and reached over to wipe his face clean again. His fingers brushed against the saliva pooling from his lips, swiped at his chin, and slipped into Shiro's mouth in a quick motion.

"You can bite down," he told him. "But you need to listen. You are still listening, right?"

Shiro's jaw tensed at the fingers that slid against his tongue. It twitched and closed lightly, his teeth braced against the skin as Mephisto spoke. He let out a soft sound of confirmation, not biting down yet, but listening.

 _Remarkable._ Mephisto felt a small thrill rise in his chest. The level of awareness Shiro was showing was impressive all things considered. _You never cease to surprise me, do you?_ he thought with a fanged grin.

“Stand up,” he told him, wiggling his fingers inside Shiro’s mouth. The pads of his fingertips slid against the priest’s tongue and he kept them there as the other sluggishly complied to his request. Between them, Mephisto's member continued to throb with desire and though the wounds it had bore were gone by now, the heady smell of blood remained in the air.

"Oh, don't worry," he told Shiro when he noticed the brief glance the other gave his cock. "I'll let you have your fill. But be a dear and get rid of these first." Mephisto abruptly pulled his fingers out of Shiro's lips and his wet digits slid down his skin in a long, excruciating movement. A twin path of saliva was imprinted into Shiro's chest, ending at his waistline, where Mephisto tugged on his obtrusive pants.

Shiro listened. His eyes were unfocused again though they darted once in a while to Mephisto's wrist, nails, and cock. But the focus never lasted for longer than a second. He fumbled over the button on his pants, clumsily following orders. He was barely thinking of anything besides the trace taste of blood in his mouth. He licked his lips before opening his mouth again, breathing slowly as he let his pants finally fall to his ankles.

Mephisto gave his naked body an appraising look. "Good," he told him with a short nod and a smile. As a reward for his obedience, Mephisto nicked the tip of his tongue with his teeth before leaning over to give Shiro a slow kiss. When he pulled back, Shiro let out another lovely whine and Mephisto pressed his lips against the other’s cheek with a chuckle before letting his robe fall to floor in a swift movement.

He stepped around Shiro and slid into his bed. Soon, he was stretched out among the soft sheets, his back against a pair of pillows pressed up to his headboard and his legs spread at an acute angle. His tail unraveled from around his thigh and curled beside him.

"Come join me," he said, practically wiggling his toes.

Shiro shook off the pants pooling at his feet as he climbed onto the bed, hovering over Mephisto. He immediately leaned forward towards his mouth, biting his lip, trying to get to the place that had last provided him with that addicting taste.

Mephisto allowed it. The two kissed like that for several minutes, slowly, fully. The taller figure relaxed into the kiss as Shiro lapped up his blood like a starved man. Or a vampire. Mephisto held back a giggle and placed a hand on Shiro's waist. It lay there possessively as he pulled him closer and his eyes fell shut as he let himself focus on the sheer sensation of their tongues sliding together, of Shiro's cock absently rutting against him, of his own pulsing wetly with desire. His hand softly caressed the curve of Shiro's waist, nails trailing teasing paths over the surface of his skin. It would be so easy to split the man’s skin open, to give him a grounding focus beyond the euphoria Mephisto knew he was experiencing. But why mess with a good thing? Why should he deprive either of them from what they very well wanted?

He broke the kiss with a languid smile and watched as Shiro panted in an attempt to regain his breath. He kept licking his lips absently but his gaze was intent on him. On the traces of blood painting Mephisto's mouth.

"Mmm, sit here," Mephisto said, patting the space beside him lightly. Shiro paused, swallowed, but moved on to the side, half sitting where he was told but he leaned over to lick Mephisto's lips once more. His hands held onto the demon's cheeks and Mephisto let them stay there as they shared another brief kiss.

He pushed Shiro back soon after, and when he was at a good distance, his hand drew back. The other, now that it was no longer keeping Shiro in place, rose to wipe the remaining blood on his lips. His fingers were stained red once more, but he didn't offer them to Shiro this time. Instead, Mephisto pressed them against his chest and let them wander down to his stomach like little footsteps. Small pinpricks of blood welled up as the sharp points of his nails pressed into his skin. When Shiro began to instinctively shift forward, Mephisto put up a hand and patiently addressed him without looking at him.

"Sit."

Shiro couldn't take his eyes off the blood seeping from the small wounds. He let out a whine, fighting between the desire for more of the drug and the command given to him. He fisted the sheets, rocking slightly back and forth with indecision.

Mephisto left him to his struggle, enjoying the sight out of the corner of his eye. His fingers continued their long walk until they finally reached the base of his cock. He took himself in his hand then. Once again, his nails began to dart towards the edges of the veins that were prettily wrapped around his length. Shiro's saliva had long since dried up and but the faint remains of old blood still lingered on the unblemished skin. Mephisto teased himself and finally looked at Shiro, at the way his mouth was hanging open, the way his eyes burned with desire. He was trying so hard to keep still, fists tightly wound on the soft purple sheets of his bed. A lesser man would have lost all sorts of resistance.

Mephisto grinned breathlessly.

“Don’t miss a drop now,” he instructed in a low voice. A gasp escaped him as his nail pricked a vein open. “Be quick or it will all dry up.”

Shiro lunged forward. His mouth closed over the nearest wound on his chest where he sucked and licked, but the cut had long since closed, forcing him to move on to the next one. He followed the blood trail all the way down until his mouth sucked into the wound on Mephisto’s erection. Shiro licked it groaned, nipping at it a bit to prevent the cut from closing. Mephisto lifted his hips slightly and let him at it.

“Ah…”

Shiro’s tongue felt good. It kept brushing over the damp, warm skin of his erection, over and over like a small kitten, tonguing at his wound, which stung, yes, but it was a faint sensation amongst the pleasure singing through his body. Mephisto did nothing more then--for several minutes he just lay there watching through half-lidded eyes as Shiro fed on him. His tail kept twitching beside him, writhing restlessly, and a shudder wracked over his body at the mental image that filtered through his mind. He barely had a second to acknowledge it before his tail was moving, brushing against Shiro’s cheek, the side of his neck. It curled around him like a collar, like a leash, and he tugged Shiro forward with the mere strength of it until his whole mouth was taking his cock in again, lips wrapped around him like they belonged there. Another pleased moan escaped him.

Shiro, now sprawled across Mephisto’s body instead of kneeling at his side, made no protest to the change. His knees straddled the demon’s torso and his hands fisted tight around the bed sheets beneath him. This position gave Mephisto the most perfect view of his ass, of his quivering, muscled thighs. He rested a hand on Shiro’s ankle and kept it there as his tail tugged the exorcist forward, urging him to swallow him as deep as he had before.

"You have such a good mouth," Mephisto cooed. "Shame you prefer to soil it with those cigarettes of yours. Isn't this better?"

Shiro let out a muffled moan but whether that was a confirmation to Mephisto's words was debatable. The demon chuckled. His body gave another involuntary shudder as his erection pushed against the back of Shiro’s throat. If he just pushed his hips up at this angle… Ah, yes. It was Shiro who was shuddering this time, making wet choking noises that sent delightful tremors of pleasure up his cock and down his spine. Mephisto wished he could see the wrecked expression on Shiro’s face, but he contented himself with the sight in front of him instead--Shiro’s ass kept clenching as he struggled to breathe and he slowly relaxed again as the taste of demonic blood rushed to his head once more. The demon watched the erotic routine play before him, timing his thrusts accordingly, until he felt the need to proceed to the next act.

Pale, spidery fingers began to crawl up the back of Shiro's legs. When they reached their destination, his thumbs rubbed against the soft round flesh there, a soothing motion that contrasted the rough treatment he was giving Shiro's throat. Mephisto grinned slightly as he gently nudged the flesh apart, holding it open for all to see. Like the rest of Shiro's body, this, too, was a delightful sight.

"Mmm… ♥"

Mephisto let out an approving murmur as he leaned in and swiped his tongue across the feverish opening. Shiro's body shuddered at the touch and Mephisto repeated the motion with a smirk before letting his tongue sink into that tight, intimate heat. Shiro moaned, the sound reverberating around the length in his mouth. He began to rut his erection against Mephisto's chest, but the demon ignored it, choosing to indulge himself instead. He gripped Shiro's ass tightly as he pulled him closer, his fingers digging into the tender flesh so hard, the sharp tips of his nails broke through Shiro's skin. The prickling pain felt so inconsequential amidst the high running through the priest’s body, but the increasing amount of sensations he was receiving was beginning to drive him to the edge. Mephisto persisted to tease him with the slow, deep thrusts of his tongue and every time he slid away, the part inside of Shiro that was still begging to be touched protested. A legitimate whine of protest escaped his throat the moment Mephisto pulled back. The demon licked his lips, grinning as he brushed his thumb over the wounds he had left, and pushed Shiro back down on his cock.

"Patience," he told him as he brought the bloodied thumb to his mouth. Mephisto sucked the finger clean, letting out a happy hum at the familiar taste. Many nights often ended like that, with Mephisto licking his fingers clean of the priest's blood after a rough encounter between them. Shiro always made the loveliest noises when he was sinking his nails into the priest’s back. He also made them when Mephisto was teasing him open, like he was doing now. As Shiro's warm mouth continued to suck him off, Mephisto’s long fingers, slick with saliva, slipped inside of him without warning.

“Like that?” he purred as he wiggled closer inside the loosened opening, his knuckles bumping against the slick walls. Shiro pushed back against his fingers, breathing heavily through his nose. They were so close… The addition to the fingers distracted him momentarily and Mephisto’s erection sat on his tongue, bleeding slowly into his mouth as Shiro fought to quell the ache inside of him.

"You do, don't you?" Mephisto answered, grinning sharply. He lifted his hips a little, a silent reminder for Shiro to continue. "If you want more, you're gonna have to listen. You think you can do that, Shiro?" As he spoke, Mephisto slowly withdrew his fingers, leaving only the very tips resting at the edge.

Shiro was listening. Mephisto could tell as he watched his shoulders tense back up again and the sucking resumed. He felt Shiro’s teeth keep the cut open and bleeding. A broken moan escaped him when Mephisto’s fingers slipped back inside.

"Mmm, good. You're so good, Shiro."

Shiro groaned around him again, causing Mephisto to moan in return. "I'm going to give you all you want, all you have to do is take it. Take, ah, take as much as you want, whatever you wish." He wiggled his fingers inside at the same time his tail tightened its grip on Shiro's neck, pulling him back; restraining him. "Show me how much you want it, and I'll let you come," he promised.

The words seem to cut right through Shiro's high. He pressed forward further, sucking Mephisto in deeper into his mouth. His throat contracted against it and the remainder of his breath left him as Mephisto's tail dug deeper into the muscles of his throat. Shiro gasped dryly and with a spluttered choking noise he pulled back. Mephisto's cock slipped from his lips as he desperately tried to regain his breath.

"Aw, is that all?" Mephisto murmured, licking his lips as his hips twitched forward, missing the warmth of Shiro's mouth.

Shiro, for his part, swayed slightly but leaned forward immediately, seeking to reclaim his prize. That fervor had Mephisto’s lips parting and a burst of pleasure flashed across his vision. Shiro was still rutting against him, the wet slide of his erection leaving damp, dribbling trails of precum on Mephisto’s bare stomach, but the movement was absent; Shiro’s focus had fully zeroed in on the flesh in his mouth, the taste on his tongue.

 _How long will you be able to keep that focus,_ Mephisto wondered faintly.

He renewed his own efforts and pressed his fingers deeper inside Shiro, until he was rubbing the very tips of them against Shiro's prostate. He pressed against the bundle of nerves there lightly and Shiro's nails dug into Mephisto's thighs, needing more, but unable to voice it. When Mephisto obliged him next, Shiro's body rocked but his focus remained where it should be this time, causing Mephisto to hiss.

_"Yeees..."_

He closed his eyes as a tremor ran up his entire body. Shiro's hunger was contagious. The demon hissed again as he felt himself disappear for a moment, losing himself in the physical pleasure of being so thoroughly consumed and the satisfaction of Shiro lost in the same realm, mindless to anything but his own desires. The two writhed against each other and Mephisto discarded his last of his self-control as he focused solely on the act of fucking Shiro's mouth and filling Shiro's ass, thrusting his fingers in fully, three fingers sliding past the stretch of his body, again and again.

Time seemed to stop and blur together all at once. A high of sheer pleasure thrummed through both their bodies and with every thurst, every breathless gasp they shared, they grew closer to the edge. It felt good, but Shiro couldn't breathe. He didn't seem to mind, but his body twitched and writhed in a way that said he did. Mephisto’s hunger was insatiable and even though, when the demon came, it was Shiro that, as he swallowed the mouthful of come and blood, felt like he was the one being devoured. His mind whited out and he forgot everything at that moment save for the taste in his mouth and the sensation of his body spasming through his own orgasm.

* * *

Shiro couldn’t quite open his eyes. His body felt heavy and sluggish and his eyelids were the most weighted part of his body. By the quality of the sheets surrounding him, he could tell he was in Mephisto’s bed. He slowly worked strength back into his body, tensing his leg muscles and curling his toes, bringing his arms close to his chest and then above his head, arching his back as his entire body stretched. By the time he released, he felt rejuvenated. His eyes blinked open easier than before and he turned his head to find he was alone in the bed. It wasn’t all that surprising and it didn’t bother him much. Instead, Shiro was silently marveling at how… rested he felt.

Yes, he felt content, a little dazed with sleep, but there was an undeniable energy that one could only achieve with a truly thorough slumber.

 _What happened last night?_ The question floated to the forefront of his brain and Shiro found himself unable to answer. He remembered Mephisto and he were watching some weird show that Shiro wasn’t interested in and so he’d engaged him in conversation instead. The topic had moved on to…

Ah. Demon blood. Shiro had remembered a couple of his coworkers were talking about it and he had decided to ask Mephisto. And… Then they had moved to the bed. Shiro licked his lips. That memory was clear. It was recalled without much difficulty. He remembered the bittersweet taste of Mephisto’s blood and how it had coated his tongue and lips. But after that, Shiro couldn’t remember a thing. He pulled his hands out from under the sheets and inspected his nails. Then a hand dove back underneath the sheets where he pressed his fingers against his tailbone. Well, Mephisto said there weren’t any side effects so he was glad the demon was truthful on that point.

Shiro sat up, feeling the aches begin to settle in his hips. Did they have sex last night?

“Ah, you’re finally awake.”

Mephisto’s voice cut through Shiro’s thoughts. The demon was standing in the doorway of his bedroom in a white fluffy bathrobe. Shiro squinted slightly. Though he couldn’t see him clearly, he could hear the pleased tone in his voice.

“Sleep well? ♥ You were out for quite a long time.”

“Yeah.” Shiro leaned back on his hands and smirked at the demon. “It definitely felt like a while. Were you bored?”

“Oh, not at all~ I had my fill of entertainment while you were out.” There was something about Mephisto’s tone that itched at Shiro. The drawl of his voice, the smirk tugging ever so slightly at the corner of his lips… The demon crossed the room in a few strides and leaned over, lifting Shiro’s chin with the edge of his fingertip. “And you? Are you planning to stay in my bed for the rest of the day?”

“Don’t tempt me.” Shiro lifted his chin willingly. While Mephisto’s tone and touch were soothing enough, the question from before hadn’t left. “So what happened last night? I don’t remember much.” He reached up and grabbed Mephisto’s hand.

"Hmm, you don't?" Mephisto's voice was innocuously light. "I can't say I'm surprised. You drank quite heavily. You're fortunate that unlike your silly human drugs, you can't overdose from demon's blood."

“I remember you mentioning something like that.” Shiro looked down at Mephisto’s hand in his. “How much did I end up drinking?” He glanced back up towards the demon’s face with a bit of a smile. “I didn’t do anything embarrassing, did I?”

"No, I can't say you did. In fact, you were on your very best behavior," Mephisto said with a delighted chuckle. He tugged his hand back and pulled Shiro's along with the movement, pressing a light kiss on the other's fingers. He looked at Shiro through his eyelashes and the smirk on his lips widened. "I was exceptionally surprised~ ♥" he told him before letting go and straightening up to his full height.

Shiro’s eyes followed Mephisto’s lips when they left his hand. His tongue darted out quickly to moisten his bottom lip. “I was, huh? That’s good,” he muttered distractedly. His gaze moved down towards Mephisto’s nails. He’d always liked the demon’s nails but today, he could remember quite clearly when they had split open the skin on his arm and blood dripped into his mouth. Shiro bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted more. Even though he couldn’t really remember at all what the blood had done to him… He wanted more.

"Yes. It is a shame you don't remember what happened though. Perhaps next time you won't drink quite as much." Mephisto chuckled again. The quiet sound triggered something in Shiro’s memory. Hands on his face, cradling his head. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth and a heavy weight on his tongue. Mephisto had laughed then too. He was almost sure of it. The sensation of Mephisto’s voice washing over him was almost the same.

"...ro? Are you listening?"

The already foggy memory was whisked away as Shiro blinked back into the present moment.

“Yeah. Listening.” He responded quickly, the word coming out of his mouth before he could think about it. He looked at Mephisto’s face, the memory far too gone to retrieve again.

The demon smiled.

"In that case..." The sound of snapping fingers was followed by a poof of smoke. Shiro's glasses were suddenly in Mephisto's hand and his shirt was now resting on his lap, folded neatly. The demon slid the glasses on Shiro’s face in a smooth movement before pulling back.

"Go ahead and get dressed so we can get going," he told him, his eyes dancing with anticipation.

Shiro readjusted his glasses comfortably on his nose. “Where are we going?” The anticipation was slightly contagious. It widened Shiro’s smile as he pulled on his shirt. “Someplace fun?”

"It depends. We could go to dinner in that little place you like in the Southern District. Or, we could hop over to Brazil for a few hours. Perhaps you'll be more partial to trying out their _cabidela_ now~" Mephisto suggested knowingly, raising his eyebrow in question. "It's up to you. Either way, I'm sure you're feeling absolutely famished."

“Yeah, yeah, alright. You proved me wrong once.” Shiro slid off the bed and pulled up his pants, tucking in his shirt in the process. “Sure why not? Let’s give Brazil a try. I’m starved.” He pulled his arms above his head again, stretching on his feet. Shiro’s arms landed behind his head and he flashed Mephisto a grin. “Time to feed me.”


End file.
